Unitard
in the original red unitard (BB8)]] The Unitard 'is a recurring item in ''Big Brother. It is attire that is usually a form of punishment that a houseguest can receive as a result of a Power of Veto competition (and in some cases a Head of Household competition). The House Guest that wins it will usually have it wear it for the remaining duration of the week. The '''Red Unitard was used in seasons 8 through 10, and a different version has appeared in every subsequent season. It is usually won in the Yankee Swap competition. History Big Brother 8 The Unitard made its first appearance in Big Brother 8 where it was won by Jen Johnson where it was won as a result of the Cutthroat Christmas Power of Veto competition in Week 2. Big Brother 9 The unitard was won by Sheila Kennedy in the Week 4 Power of Veto competition, Color of Veto. Big Brother 10 The unitard was won by Michelle Costa in the Week 4 Power of Veto competition, Big Brother Slapshot. Big Brother 11 This is the first variation of the unitard. This unitard featured oversized goggles, a black cape, and gold shorts with "Captain Unitard" written across the front of the top. It was won by Lydia Tavera in the Head of Household competition, HOH Invitational Golf Tournament in Week 6. Big Brother 12 This was the second variation of the unitard, which was tie-dyed and dubbed the "Hippietard". It was won by Kristen Bitting in the Week 4 Power of Veto competition, The Wizards of Pinball. Big Brother 13 This is the third variation of the unitard, which was green, donned with a pink tutu, a dunce cap, and had "I'm with stupid" written on the front. It was called the "Humilitard" and it was won by Jordan Lloyd in the Week 6 Power of Veto competition Big Brother Cornhole. Big Brother 14 The fourth variation was won by Frank Eudy in the Week 4 Power of Veto competition, Field of Veto. This one was purple with "BBU" written on the front and donned with a blue and white skirt. It was called the "Spiritard". Big Brother 15 Candice Stewart was given a clown unitard, or "Clownitard," to wear as a punishment after the Week 6 Power of Veto competition, Frog Darts. Big Brother 16 Nicole Franzel was given a "Germitard" after winning it in the Week 4 Power of Veto competition, BB Cup. The Germitard was a German folk costume and came with a large sausage attached to a pitchfork. Big Brother 17 Jackie Ibarra was given a "Knight in Shining Armortard" after winning it in the Week 6 Power of Veto competition, Game of Throws. The Knight in Shining Armortard was a silver unitard with a helmet, knight armor, and a shield, it also came with Vanessa Rousso becoming her "squire" and being shackled together for the next 24 hours cleaning Jackie's shield, armor, and helmet. After the 24 hours were up, Vanessa was allowed to remove the squire costume, but Jackie had to continue to wear the armor for the rest of the week. Big Brother 18 Nicole Franzel was given a Super Safety Costume after winning it in America's Care Package in Week 8, along with immunity for the week. The SSC is made up of an orange unitard with a yellow cape, and a traffic cone hat, along with some reflective tape that can light up. Corey Brooks was given an American flag-themed unitard dubbed the "Patriotard" in the Week 8 Power of Veto competition, Zingbot for President. It came with a ballot box glove and a bald eagle puppet, along with an American flag-themed top hat. Big Brother 19 Jason Dent was given an "X-tremitard" to wear after winning it in the Week 7 Power of Veto competition, BB Adventure Tours. A blue, pink, and yellow unitard, with a yellow helmet and a giant pink X on the top, and the words on the chest make it spell out "X-treme". Big Brother 20 Kaycee Clark was given a Pinwheel Unitard to wear after coming in last place during the season's opening competition, The Trash Folder. It was rainbow colored and came with wings attached to the arms, blue shorts, and a pinwheel over the torso. To add to the punishment, whenever the pinwheel, dubbed as the "Pinwheel of Doom" began to spin, Kaycee wasn't allowed to leave whatever room she was in until it stopped. Later, after winning it in the Week 6 Power of Veto competition, Boom Power Trip, she was given a "Health Nut-itard", which is a tan unitard that says "Space Pecs" on both arms, and an additional peanut costume to go on top of it, complete with two giant dumbbells and a yellow headband that also reads "Space Pecs". This marks Kaycee as the first person to wear two unitards in one season. Big Brother 21 Tommy Bracco was given a BB Explorer Costume to wear after winning it in the Week 6 Power of Veto competition, Tossed in Space. It is a gray unitard meant to appear as a rocket ship. It reads "BB Explorer" on both arms and has black dots around the neck representing bolts, and a blue circle with a silver outline, and more "bolts" within the outline, representing the window. It also has two red parts protruding from the torso and one in the back to represent the legs of the rocket. It also comes with flame styled shorts, with a silver skirt around the waist, containing more "bolts" around the top and bottom. It has a large, red cone shaped hat to represent the nose of the rocket. In conjunction with the punishment, there will occasionally be two giant cans strapped to the forearms. The cans also read "BB Explorer" along the sides and can either be fully functional flashlights or contain stink bombs that release a strong, unpleasant odor, depending on the task Tommy must complete. Trivia *Since the tenth season, the Veto competition, in which this punishment is earned, has alternated between weeks 4 and 6, until Big Brother 18 where it appeared in Week 8 in correlation with Zingbot's annual appearance. In Big Brother 19 it appeared in Week 7. *In the case of Big Brother 11, it was likely that the HOH competition featuring the unitard was originally meant to be played as a Veto competition. *Frank Eudy was the first man to don the unitard. *Lydia Tavera, Kristen Bitting and Candice Stewart have all been evicted while wearing the unitard. *Kristen Bitting is the only person to have worn the unitard and not make the jury. *Jordan Lloyd and Nicole Franzel are the only returning HouseGuests to wear the unitard; they wore it during their second seasons, Big Brother 13 and Big Brother 18. **Nicole is also the first HouseGuest to have worn the unitard twice, as she wore it on her original season as well, Big Brother 16. ***Kaycee Clark is the first houseguest to have worn the unitard twice in one season, that being Big Brother 20. *Big Brother 18 is the first season to have had 2 contestants wearing unitards at the same time, being Nicole and Corey. Coincidentally, those 2 were in a showmance during the season. **If you count Frank, Big Brother 18 is the first season to have had 3 different contestants wearing unitards at any point in their Big Brother careers. *Nicole Franzel is the first person who has worn the unitard and made it to the final two in the season in which she wore the unitard. She went on to win the game. She was followed by Kaycee Clark. **Both Nicole Franzel and Kaycee Clark won the game after wearing the unitard twice overall. Gallery Sheila Red Unitard.jpg|Sheila Kennedy in the red unitard (BB9) Michelle unitard.jpg|Michelle Costa in the red unitard (BB10) Captain Unitard.jpg|Lydia Tavera as "Captain Unitard" (BB11) Kristen hippietard.jpg|Kristen Bitting in the "hippietard" (BB12) Jordan unitard.jpg|Jordan Lloyd in the "humilitard" (BB13) Frank unitard.jpg|Frank Eudy in the "spiritard" (BB14) Bb15candiceclown.jpg|Candice Stewart in the "clownitard" (BB15) german.jpg|Nicole Franzel in the "Germitard" (BB16) Jackie the Knight.png|Jackie Ibarra in the "Knight in Shining Armortard" (BB17) Super Safety Nicole.jpg|Nicole Franzel in the Super Safety Costume (BB18) Corey_spiritard.png|Corey Brooks in the "Patriotard" (BB18) Jason Unitard.jpg|Jason Dent in the "Extreme-itard" (BB19) BB20 Pinwheel.jpg|Kaycee Clark in the Pinwheel Unitard (BB20) BB20 HealthNut.jpg|Kaycee Clark in the "Health Nut-itard" (BB20) BB21_Rocket.png|Tommy Bracco in the BB Explorer Costume (BB21) Category:Terminology Category:Punishments